What we've always known
by smmbhb2517
Summary: cute fluff story. not sure if i want to keep going? lemme know what your think.


**So this is my first Rizzoli and Isles fandom so be brutal. I'm thinking of writing another chapter or two on this, let me know what you think? **

**Season three episode six. The end where Maura finally tells hope that she is her daughter. Jane come to comfort Maura. **

" actually I'm a little insulted," Maura said throwing her tissue on the table with the rest of the used one's that had accumulated there.

Jane's face dropped as she looked at Maura next to her on the couch. " Oh no, what'd I do?"

" That girl rejected my kidney." Maura stated very matter of factually. Jane's face registered understanding to where this was going. But she had to admire the adorable way that Maura's sense of humor would come out. It always had a way of making Jane's heart fly.

Jane made a face and drew her words out, " The nerve!"

" I know right?! It's a very nice kidney." They sat there on the couch looking at each other on the verge of laughing. Trying there hardest to stay the slightest bit realistic.

" I'm sure it is!" Jane looked at Maura and gave her a small smile. Maura's face lit up at the mere sight of the dimple on Jane's left cheek showing. Letting a light chuckle out of her own.

No one could make this situation feel better but Jane, Maura thought to herself as she looked at the mane of long curls framing Jane's adorable face. Gosh she's so perfect, Maura thought.

Jane through the tissue she had been trying to hand Maura and said, " YOU, should keep it." Maura laughed at her, " In YOUR body," Jane pointed at Maura and raised her eye brows grinning at her friend. Jane admired the now happy smiling Maura in front of her. " I mean, I'm just saying,"

Maura leaned in a little still giggling and touched Jane's knee. Shock waves rippled through her at the touch of Maura's fingers. It had stopped bugging Jane, Maura touching her, for the most part any ways. when they touched though, every time it made her a way she had never felt or ever wanted to loose.

" I love you Jane," Maura and Jane smiled at each other for a second and Jane moved her hand to Maura's shoulder.

" You know what I love?" Maura raised an eyebrows at her waiting for an answer. " Chinese food. Lets get order out, on me, and we will get extra egg rolls this time since you ate mine last time after declaring them nasty!"

Maura watched her walk towards the fridge knowing she was in search of the order out menu they kept on it. " I- Just one. I only want one."

Jane grabbed the paper and moved to the island in the middle of the table and gave her a very Jane look, " Really? Just one? Are you sure?"

Maura got up and walked over to her looking down at the menu only inches away from Jane. Their arms brushed as Maura skimmed the menu. " Don't act like you don't know what you want. We get the same thing every time Maur!"

Jane snatched the paper out from under her nose and started to dial the number. Maura looked at her shocked. " Rude!" then stuck her tongue out at Jane. In the back of Maura's mind she couldn't help but think that she did know what she wanted, and she didn't really know why she just couldn't tell Jane she wanted her... turning her mind back to the menu and the task at hand, getting food.

Jane's rolled her eye's then does a "Geovonie" face, " Hey that's hot," Maura giggled as Jane was connected to the Chinese restaurant as soon as the words left her mouth. " No sorry, not you Chien. Can you just send the regular?- pause- yeah, but throw in two extra egg rolls.- pause- thank you Chien."

Maura smiled and shook her head walking around the island to the fridge grabbing a beer for Jane and a chilled glass so she could open a bottle of wine. " How old are you?" Jan asked her friend as she tucked her phone into the clip on her pants and crossed her arms looking at Maura.

Maura looked at her slightly confused. " Thirty six why?"

" So you stick your tongue out at me?" Maura opened Jane's beer and handed it to her.

Jane excepted the beer and Maura rolled her eyes. " you have age laps moments as well,"

Maura walked back over to the couch and Jane watched her go past. Her black top was loose fitting and her yoga pants did every ounce of justice there was to do for her legs and beautiful back side. " So now your calling me childish? I'm not sure this is going anywhere I want it to."

Jane followed Maura into the living room and began to unbutton her maroon button up shirt. Maura looked at Jane a second too long when she realized that she was staring at the brunette undoing her buttons. Feeling her face become warm she turned her attention to finding the remote for the television.

" I hate work clothes I swear." flopping down on the couch next to Maura she gestured to the screen. Go see if the pre games started yet the reds play the yanks tonight Maur."

flipping the the correct sports channel without any direction Maura glanced at Jane as she took a swig of her beer. Jane's face looked so light and relaxed when she sat here with her, Maura thought. Her sullen over worked stressed demeanor slid away and she looked so happy.

The night went on as most nights would at Maura place. They ate, watched some of the game, until Jane got mad and determined that Maura should pick something new to watch before she broke the T.V. Maura picked, of cores a boring documentary that Jane would fall asleep to. She did it every time.

Sometimes Jane would pretend to fall asleep just so she could watch Maura sit there. Her legs crossed and her hands in her lap, full attention on the screen. Jane loved watching her. She was her favorite thing to look at. Her beautiful strawberry blonde hair kissed her face perfectly when it was curled like she had it today, and her large green eyes where so soft and inviting, like her smile.

On occasions Jane had seen Maura glance over at her sleeping there and she looked at her for a couple seconds to long for Jane's comfort. The first time she had thought that she was caught not really sleeping, until Maura had sighed and looked away. Jane thought about that first night and every time after that, the way Maura looked at her was different, it was love... the sad part is... even though Jane had realized that Maura's feelings where probably close to mirroring her own, she could never say a word to Maura about how she felt.

Tonight, Jane slung her feet up over one edge of the couch and rested her head into Maura's lap ready to fall asleep right there. Jane had noticed that the best part of Maura and her's relationship was that, little things like this where never a big deal. It was never a shocked look when ever hands where held or a hug was given. It was comfortable, and they both loved every second of it.

Maura's fingers went to play with Jane's hair due to the lack of space to put them with Jane's head now in her lap, " I like tree's" Jane grumbled sleepily watching the documentary go through the decaying process of a fallen tree.

" Do you? I did not know that," Maura looked down at Jane, her head was in her lap and she was looking at the television. Her soft curls danced through Maura's fingers. Maura couldn't think of any other place she would want to be at the moment. Having Jane all to her self here was worth everything, worth every moment that spent dreaming to be in Jane's arms at night.

" Yeah, they are cool," Jane grumbled and Maura knew she was about to fall asleep.

" I think so too. Do you want to get going Jane or are you sleeping in the Guest room tonight?" Maura asked smoothing a piece of hair behind Jane's ear.

Jane groaned not wanting to move, " Can we just stay right here tonight? I like when you play with my hair, it make's me tired enough to actually fall asleep on my own."

Maura understood the reason for Jane saying that, all the times that Jane had gotten int horrible situations while being on the job, the nightmares with Hoyt. She knew it took a long while for Jane to fall asleep some nights. Maura felt bad about it. She always wanted to cuddle Jane till she fell asleep just to make sure she was going to be okay. " I- no, the couch make's my back hurt if I sleep on it. You can sleep in my room and I'll play with your hair, come on it's getting late Jane, we have work tomorrow."

" UHHHGGG. You're killin' me Maur." Jane dropped her feet to stand and sat up running her fingers through her hair.

Maura stood and stretched her loose green shirt raised up just a little letting Jane catch a glimpse of Maura's toned stomach. Yowza, Jane thought, what a girl.

" Come on. I feel like your mother at time's Jane," Maura grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her towards her bedroom.

" Yeah, yeah, shut up." Jane followed Lazily.

Both women tried not to think of the soft fingers that intertwined their own as they walked towards Maura's bedroom . " BBBBEEEEDDDDD." Jane said, almost as if a zombie and flopped down on Maura's side of the bed.

" No, roll over Jane," Maura whined and shoved Jane to roll over. Jane groaned and swatted at her.

" Maur, stop." Jane caught her hand and they stayed like that for a second.

" Jane I will lay on top of you," Maura threatened and Jane giggled.

" You weigh what? 130? I don't care." Maura looked at Jane for a second as she lay there in her bed. Her arm over her face and her head on her pillow. She would be out in seconds and she knew it.

" Fine." Maura sighed and moved onto the bed one knee at a time moving over Jane to lay on top of her.

Jane moved her arm and watched Maura as she lowered herself down onto her chest. " Maur-"

" Should have moved." Maura sighed and snuggled into Jane's chest.

For the first time ever a moment of awkwardness fell over the two of them. The weight on Jane's chest was comfortable and welcoming. The smell of Maura's honey shampoo filled her nose and she smiled to herself at the thought of falling asleep like this every night for the rest of her life.

Maura thought of how she may have actually crossed a line tonight until Jane put an arm around her lightly. " Goodnight Maur."

Maura smiled and closed her eyes.


End file.
